Garfield Lives On
by Ellis97
Summary: We're back from hiatus folks! In these stories, Garfield has to deal with the evils of Monday, Wade, Bo and Roy continue their search for their buddy, Orson and Garfield goes to a fast food restaurant owned by an annoying and awful clown.
1. Monday Madness

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for another adventure with Garfield and his weird and wacky friends! Let's see what our favorite fat and lazy cat is up to today.**

* * *

Our story of course, opens up with Garfield waking up from his very long slumber and ready to eat a really large breakfast.

"Boy, what an early day" he yawned "Oh well, better tear off the calendar, rip off the furniture, eat like a pig and take another nap"

Garfield leaped off of the drawer and walked over to the calendar and noticed that the date for yesterday was Sunday, which made him realize something really awful.

"Maybe it's...Monday" he thought "I'd better check and see. But not without the proper equipment"

Garfield went back to the calendar wearing proper equipment and carefully took down the page of the calendar to realize it was the worst day of the week...MONDAY!

"No, no, it can't be Monday! It can't be!" he thought "It can't be! If it's Monday in here, could it be Monday out there as well?"

Garfield stuck his head out the window and got hit in the head with a pie.

"Yep, it's Monday out here too" he thought "Somebody should've warned me about it. I'll just stay in bed until Monday is over!"

Garfield zoomed back into his bed and quivered with fear. Just then, Jon, Odie, Lyman and Nermal came into the room.

"Garfield, we're going for a walk in the park" said Jon.

Garfield shook his head "No way, I am not going to the park"

"Come on Garfield" Jon said as he picked up the cat "It's a lovely day and you could use some fresh air"

Jon carried Garfield, who kept squirming and trying to get free.

"What's gotten into him?" Lyman asked Jon.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, I know it's not a big deal" Jon replied.

"Humans are so ignorant" Garfield thought.

"This won't be long anyways, Garfield" said Jon "I have to finish my care package for my friend in Brazil and mail it before the post office closes tonight"

"When it's Monday, everything is long" Garfield thought.

Later, the gang arrived back home and Garfield leaped out of Jon's arms and ran to the kitchen.

"Boy, this trying to survive Monday stuff is really hungry work" he thought "I'd better go get a snack"

Garfield looked throughout the kitchen, but found nothing except for a box of raisins. Jon then came in to see what was all the racket.

"What on Earth is going on here?!" he demanded.

Jon saw that the pantry, the jars and the fridge were just about empty.

"Guess I forgot to go grocery shopping this week" he said "Oh well. Better wait till the check comes this Friday"

"Oh no!" he shivered "It's getting worse...there's no food and it will remain that way for another few days! How could this possibly get any worse?"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?" Jon wondered.

Jon opened the door to reveal two little red-haired girls with glasses.

"Hi Uncle Jon!" said the girls.

"Drusilla, Minerva!" Jon exclaimed "What are you two doing here?"

"Our mom said we could spend the day with you, Uncle Jon" said Minerva "We're just so happy to be here!"

"That's great to know, Drusilla" said Jon.

"No, I'm Minerva, she's Drusilla" Minerva corrected Jon.

"Where's Garfield?" asked Drusilla "We want to play with him!"

"I think he's in the kitchen or something" said Jon.

"Thanks Uncle Jon" said the girls as they ran to find our furry hero.

Jon walked over to the couch to watch TV with Odie and Lyman.

"So Jon, are those two supposed to be your nieces?" asked Lyman "I thought your brother didn't have a wife or kids"

"I dunno" Jon shrugged "My family tree is pretty weird and freaky, so we really don't keep track of what they're supposed to be"

Meanwhile, Garfield was sleeping on the window ledge of the kitchen, hoping that Monday would end, when all of a sudden...

"HI GARFIELD!" shouted two voices.

Garfield shrieked and jumped onto the ceiling with his claws "Oh no! Not them!"

"Let's play with the kitty cat" said the girls "Let's play with the kitty cat!"

"No, I'll never surrender to you! Never!" Garfield held onto the ceiling.

Unfortunately, Garfield couldn't hold onto the ceiling much longer and fell right into Drusilla and Minerva's arms.

"Oh Garfield, we are so glad to see you" said the girls "We missed you so much"

The twins started hugging and kissing Garfield, who struggled to free himself from their awful grasps. Finally, he got out and started to run upstairs.

"Come back Garfield!" the girls said as they chased him "We want to play dress-up!"

Garfield ran into Jon's room and tried to hide under the bed.

"What am I gonna do?" he thought "I'll never be able to sleep through Monday if those two demons are around! I've gotta think of something"

Just then, the twins barged into the room and started to look under the bed. Garfield was scared half to death, started to climb out the window and slid down the gutters to the front door.

"Hopefully, Drusilla and Minerva won't look for me outside" he thought.

Garfield tried to think of a way to avoid Monday when he saw something on the front porch. It was some sort of package that Jon left out for the mailman to pick up.

"Hmmm" Garfield thought "This is the same package that Jon said he was going to mail to his friend in Brazil. I bet they don't have Mondays there"

Garfield used his claw to open the package, put air holes in it and then jumped in. He also took out most of the things in the box to make room for himself.

"This should get me away from Monday" he thought.

The mailman then came and picked up the package. He took it to the post office and then shipped it off to Brazil. It was a very bumpy ride all the way from the post office and overseas.

"Boy, this is a good idea" he thought "I hope. At least there are only ten hours of Monday left"

Eventually, Garfield arrived at the house of Jon's Brazilian friend. His friend's cat picked up the package and took it inside.

Just then, Garfield popped out "I can't take it anymore! I need food! A whole house full of it!"

Garfield then looked at his watch and saw that it was already past ten hours.

"I made it!" he smiled "I did it! Monday is over!"

"I don't think so, my friend" the Brazilian cat shook his head "Here in Brazil, we have different hours compared to the other side of the planet. Monday is just getting started"

"NO!" Garfield gasped "Not more Monday! No!"

Just then, a pie came flying by and it hit Garfield in the face.

"Sorry, our neighbor was making a pie earlier" the Brazilian cat grinned.

"I really, really hate Mondays" Garfield thought.

It would be a long time before he could get back to the states.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Mondays. Don't you just hate them? Well, Garfield will just have to deal with them, no matter what and he'll need to get back home in time for dinner. Meanwhile, we'd better get to US Acres and see if Wade, Roy and Bo have found Orson.**


	2. The Search Continues

As you may remember, Orson was stripped of his title as leader of the barnyard. having lost to Robert the Terrible and shipped off to a slaughterhouse. Luckily, Orson managed to free the other pigs and befriended one of them named "Grunty". The two had nowhere to go, so they decided to head to the big city for a new life.

At that same time, Wade, Bo and Roy went out to search for their pink-snouted friend with the help of a donkey named "Hector". They were traveling for miles on the dirt road, way far from the perimeter of the fence.

"Oh Roy, how long has it been since we left the farm?" asked Wade.

"Twenty minutes, ducky" Roy deadpanned.

"Feels like months" Wade sighed "So, remind me again, how are we finding Orson?"

"These are the tracks from the truck that took Orson" Roy explained "If we follow them, we might be able to find him"

"But what if he's in the next county?" asked Wade "I don't think I can bare that kind of risk"

"Maybe we can try to go high up and get a better view of the road, so we'll know where the truck went to" suggested Hector.

"Like uh, great idea donkerino" said Bo "Hey Wade, why don't you fly up and get us a bird's eye view?"

"I can't" Wade gulped.

"Why not?" asked the others.

"Because I cannot fly" said Wade "I never learned"

"But you're a duck!" Roy exclaimed "What kind of duck doesn't fly?"

"I'm not that kind of duck" Wade replied.

"Well that worked pretty well" Roy sarcastically said "Now how do we find Orson?"

"Maybe we should have brought Cody" said Hector "That way, he could use any of Orson's belongings to track down his scent"

"Don't look at me, I don't have a nose" shrugged Roy.

"Me neither" Wade shook his head.

"Sheep don't have very good tracking abilities either" Bo added "All I've done my whole life is blindly follow the leader and get barked at by dogs"

"Guess we'll have to continue following the tire tracks" said Hector "Come on"

Our heroes continued to follow the tire tracks to the slaughterhouse where Orson was taken.

"Yo dudes, looks over there!" Bo pointed to the building "There's a sign on it and I like, think it says something"

Roy read the sign "Farmer Clem's Pork 'N Stuff Processing Plant..."

"Wh-what is does that mean?" Wade shivered.

"It means that Orson is trouble!" Roy shouted "We've gotta rescue him now!"

"Orson is in trouble?" Wade panicked "Oh no! Orson is in trouble! Oh, what do we do?!"

"We're like, going in, dude" said Bo.

"That's right, Bo!" Roy exclaimed "Alright Hector, we're going in! CHAAARRRGGGEEE!"

Hector brayed and charged right into the slaughterhouse.

"Hang on, Orson! We're coming to save ya!" shouted Roy.

They broke into the slaughterhouse, but also didn't realize that the doors were wide open and then, Hector slid down the floors and the four of them crashed into a wall, flat as pancakes. They peeled off of the wall and landed softly on the floor. When they regained their dimensions, they realized that the place was totally empty.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Roy "This place is empty"

"Beats me" said Bo "But, I do see a lot of empty fences"

"Yeah, what's going on?" asked Roy.

"Either they've done fast production on bacon, or the pigs have escaped" said Hector "The gates are all opened up. I'm sure that butchers aren't so careless"

Roy and the gang walked out of the plant and saw some pig tracks in the ground.

"Pig tracks!" Roy exclaimed "Looks like these little piggies have gone all the way home"

"If they escaped, Orson must've escaped as well" said Hector "All we have to do is follow these footprints to where he might be"

"Worth a shot" Roy shrugged.

"I'm a little skeptical" Wade gulped.

"I'm like, game" Bo gave a thumbs up.

"Then let's go" said Hector.

Our heroes followed the tracks into the woods. Little did they realize that those were not the tracks of Orson, but the tracks of some other pig who escaped. Orson's tracks were in the mud on the side of the road.

Roy, Wade, Hector and Bo followed the tracks into the woods, where they found themselves inside some sort of cave.

"Guys, I don't like this" Wade shivered.

"Quiet Wade" Roy whispered "We have to find Orson. Orson! Orson! Where are you?"

"Like uh, come out pig dude" whispered Bo.

"Orson!" Hector whispered.

Just then, there was a honking noise and suddenly, there was another sound; a growling sound.

"Please tell me that was somebody's stomach" Wade gulped.

"Not mine" Roy shook his head.

"I just had some tasty crabgrass on the way" added Bo.

"So did I" said Hector.

Bo then picked up a flashlight and turned it on.

He looked around and saw a bear, growling and snarling right at them "That's okay dudes, it's just a bear"

"Oh yeah...sure...okay" said the others in unison, but then they realized something "BEAR?!"

The bear stood up and roared right at them.

"AAAHHHH!" they jumped in mid air and screamed.

The bear started chasing our four protagonists out of the cave and into the woods. They kept on running until they found themselves at the edge of a waterfall, leading right down the river.

Hector immediately stopped when he realized where they were headed. They looked right down at the fall and saw a piece of dirt plunge right down into the river from 20 feet up in the air.

"Yikes!" they shouted in unison.

Just then, the bear came right towards them, ready to get them for disturbing his nap.

"Looks like we're gonna have to jump!" Hector exclaimed.

"But I can't swim!" shouted Wade.

Roy got frustrated "You can't fly? You can't swim? ARE YOU EVEN A DUCK AT ALL?!"

"I can't help it if I never learned any of those things" Wade retorted "Besides, I've got webbed feet, feathers and a beak, so that's gotta count as something"

The bear roared again and tore right through the trees, ready to maul Roy, Wade, Bo and Hector.

Realizing they had no choice, the four heroes jumped off of the cliff and dove right into the river.

"Help! Help! Help!" Wade panicked as he tried to get out of the river "Help! Help! Oh help! I cannot swim! Help! Help!"

"Wade..." said Roy.

"Help! Help!" Wade panicked.

"Wade..." said Bo.

"Help! Help!" Wade continued shouting.

"Wade..." said Hector.

"Oh agony! Oh agnoy!" Wade kept on panicking "I'm drowning! My life is flashing right before my large, round spherical eyes!"

"WADE!" the guys shouted.

"Yes?" asked Wade.

"We're floating and the water is only a two feet deep" Roy deadpanned.

"Felt like three" Wade gulped.

"Like, thank goodness for your inner tube, ducko" said Bo "Otherwise, we'd be in some really big trouble"

"Is the bear gone?" gulped Wade.

"Yeah, he's not dumb enough to jump off of this cliff" said Hector "Now all we need to do is find out where Orson has gone to"

* * *

At the same time Roy, Wade, Hector, and Bo were floating down the river, Orson and Grunty were miles away and still on their way to the big city.

"Grunty, we've been walking for eight hours straight" said Orson "Can we stop and rest for a minute?"

"Orson my boy, this is a large county, it could take days" said Grunty "After all, we've come this far. We can't' stop now"

"But how long till we get to the big city?" asked Orson.

"Patience my boy" said Grunty "It could take weeks, or months, or..."

Orson then saw something "Grunty, look! We're here!"

Grunty took a look and saw the sign to the big city "Well what do you know? We're already here! Come on, Orson. City life awaits us!"

The two pigs then headed to their destination with their heads held high, ready to start their new lives in the urban world. Orson wasn't too sure that he was cut out to be a city slicker, but he couldn't go back to the farm, so he decided that it was time to move on. His farm life may have been gone, but he was about to start life in a whole new world.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Roy, Bo, Wade, and Hector aren't getting any closer to finding Orson, but Orson and Grunty have made it to the big city. Next show, Orson is gonna have a real "Pig out of Water" story! But in the meantime, let's get back to Garfield and see if he made it back home.**


	3. Binky Burger

Our story opens up at Garfield's house, where we see Garfield running away from Jon's annoying cousins, Drusilla and Minerva.

"Kitty cat! Kitty cat!" they shouted as they chased him.

Garfield turned to the readers "See everyone? I'm back home from Brazil! You didn't think I'd actually be stuck there forever, did you?"

"Garfield come back!" shouted the twins "We just want to make you beautiful!"

"Oh man, I hate it when those brats come over" Garfield thought "Doesn't Jon have enough annoying relatives already?"

While Garfield was running away from the twins, Jon, Odie, and Lyman were in the living room, watching TV.

"So Jon, are the twins supposed to be your cousins or nieces?" Lyman asked Jon.

"Beats me" Jon shrugged "My family tree is kind of confusing and untidy"

"Do they do anything besides dress-up Garfield and treat him like a baby when they come here?" Lyman asked Jon.

"Not really" Jon shrugged "I guess I can't really think of much to do with them"

"Just saying" Lyman said as he went back to petting Odie and watching TV.

Garfield kept running until he landed right onto Jon's shirt and seeped his claws right into it, out of much fear.

"I'd ask you, but I think that question has already been answered" Jon told Garfield.

"Uncle Jon, we want to play with Garfield" said Minerva.

"Sorry Minerva, Garfield is a little tired" said Jon "Maybe later"

Just then, a commercial with a clown came up on the TV.

"HEEEEEYYYYY KIDS!" shouted the clown "It's me, Binky the Clown! Your favorite TV circus performer and today, I would like to tell you all about my new restaurant, McBinky's!"

"McBinky's?" thought Garfield.

"THAT'S RIIIIGGGHHHHTTT!" shouted Binky "McBinky's! We have delicious cheeseburgers, french fries, milkshakes, chicken nuggets, and kiddie meals with useless toys that don't do anything but look colorful!"

"Now that looks like something I could sink my teeth in" Garfield thought "I would enjoy this commercial more if it wasn't for that awful clown"

"And best of all, we have a play place for the kids to enjoy while you adults do nothing but boring stuff!" Binky continued as he showed an image of a playground with tube slides.

"Ooohhhh..." said Drusilla and Minerva.

"So come on down to McBinky's at 1978 Davis Boulevard!" shouted Binky "Where you can have a chance to meet me, Binky the Clown in person! Be sure to watch my show every Saturday morning on KBOR"

Just as the commercial ended, the twins got an amazing idea.

"We want to go McBinky's! We wanna go to McBinky's!" they said happily "We wanna go to McBinky's!"

"Okay girls, we'll go to McBinky's" said Jon "Come on, get in the car"

"Hooray!" the twins shouted as they ran into the garage.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave" thought Garfield "Now I can finally take my mid afternoon nap"

Jon then picked up Garfield "Come on Garfield, you're coming with us. You have to look after the twins"

"No! No!" Garfield held onto the couch "I'll mail myself to Abu Dhabi, I'll move in with Nermal, I'll live on diet of raisins! Just don't take me with those...those...demons!"

After a few attempts, Jon finally was able to get Garfield off of the couch and take him into the car, where he would have to sit in the back with Drusilla and Minerva.

"We wanna be there! We wanna be there!" they chanted on the ride they drove.

"I wanna go home, I wanna go home!" Garfield said in his thoughts.

Finally, they arrived at McBinky's where there was a large sign with a shouting clown on it.

"Okay girls, we're here." said Jon.

"Hooray!" the girls shouted.

The girls quickly ran out of the car and into the restaurant. Garfield however, stayed put.

"Garfield, come on!" Jon said, annoyed.

"Forget it!" Garfield shook his head. "I'd rather have fleas than step inside that place with those hoodlums and that awful clown!"

"Garfield, get off!" Jon said as he tugged the cat off the seat. "It's your responsibility to watch Drusilla and Minerva!"

"No, my responsibility is to take my midday nap and let the Fates choose my next move!" Garfield thought. "Besides, they're not my nieces/cousins, they're Jon's! He should look after them!"

Jon carried Garfield and followed the kids into the restaurant, where they were greeted by a certain clown.

"HEEEEYYYY KIDSSS!" shouted Binky "It's me! Binky the Clown! Welcome to my restaurant!"

"Hi Binky..." said Drusilla and Minerva.

"Would you like some flowers?" Binky asked as he handed the twins a bouquet of pretty flowers.

"Thank you Binky." said the girls.

"And here's one for you, cat!" Binky said as he gave Garfield a flower.

"Gee thanks..." Garfield thought as he grabbed the flower. "That's one decent thing that has happened today..."

Just then, the flower squirted water in Garfield's face, which Jon, Binky, and the twins laughed at.

"Go have a seat kids!" Binky shouted. "And remember! Eat plenty of Binky Burgers!"

"Yaaahhhh!" Drusilla and Minerva cheered.

* * *

As our heroes went down to eat something, Binky was in his office having a phone conference with his manager.

"What do you mean my popularity is going down?" shouted Binky "I am a star clown! I opened up a fast food restaurant with a cheap playground for God's sake! A sidekick? Where am I possibly gonna find a sidekick?"

Just then, something occurred to Binky. He knew just who to get for his new sidekick.

"Call you back, Merv!" Binky said as he hung up the phone.

Binky went over to the Arbuckle table to talk to Jon, who was trying to put ketchup on his burger.

"HEEEEYYYY SIRRRRR!" shouted Binky.

"AAAAHHH!" Jon exclaimed in shock, which caused him to accidentally squirt the twins with ketchup.

"Hey!" shouted the girls.

"Mr. Arbuckle, I have a sweet proposal for you, which you cannot refuse!" Binky told Jon.

"What is it?" asked Jon.

"How would you like to have your cat join my show?" suggested Binky.

"You can't be serious." thought Garfield.

"Join your show? What do you mean?" asked Jon.

Binky started to explain "Well, my manager says I need a sidekick for my show, and by your cat's deadpan expression I can tell he's perfect!"

"I'd rather live with Nermal, than be a sidekick to that clown!" thought Garfield.

"I don't know, Binky" said Jon. "You think Garfield can really be perfect for showbiz?"

"Of course I can," Garfield rolled his eyes. "Who could ever resist a face like this?"

"Sure he can!" said Binky. "I'll tell you what, I'll put Garfield in our next show, and if he proves to be a hit, we've got a deal!"

"You've got a deal, Binky!" Jon said as he shook Binky's hand.

"You're making a mistake, Jon..." Garfield glared at his owner. "That clown is pure evil!"

* * *

About an hour later, it was time for Binky's daily show at the restaurant.

"Uncle Jon! The show is starting!" Drusilla said as she pointed to the stage.

"Okay, okay..." said Jon.

"Hey kids!" shouted the announcer. "It's time to say 'hello' to your favorite TV spokesclown, BINKY!"

The kids all cheered, as the curtain opened up and revealed Binky.

"HEEEEYYYY KIIIIDDDDSSSS!" he shouted.

"Hi Binky!" said all the kids.

"Ready for the show?" Binky asked the kids.

"YEAH!" shouted the kids.

"And now, I shall sing my little song!" Binky said before blowing a long note into a whistle, "I'm a quiet kind of guy, a little sort of shy, I'm smart, and timid, and rather thinky...but when I come out, the people always shout..."

"HEY EVERYBODY! IT'S BINKY!" shouted the kids.

Binky started going wild. "So I say 'Hey kids! Don't be lazy!' Hey kids! Let's go crazy! Run and jump and hop! Don't let your pants fall down! Fun never stops when you're with Binky the Clown! This is somewhat undignified..."

The audience started cheering and Binky took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you!" Binky shouted. "And now kids, here's my new best friend, GARFIELD!"

The audience cheered for Binky as a man brought Garfield in a clown suit onto the stage.

"I didn't laugh when your parents dressed you like this." Garfield looked at the readers.

"Now, I will ask Garfield a difficult trivia question." Binky said as he took out a card. "Abraham Lincoln was born in a log cabin. What color was his baby blanket?"

Garfield thought for a moment, and came up with an answer. But before he could give it, Binky honked a horn right into his face.

"Oh sorry Garfield, you ran out of time!" said Binky. "The correct answer was 'blue!'"

"That is so rigged." Garfield thought. "Then again, I can't talk, so I couldn't have given the answer anyway."

"Okay," said Binky. "Now, Garfield must play a little game with me called 'Name That Fish.' If you guess the name of the fish on this picture, you win a prize."

Binky took out a picture of a fish, and shouted into a microphone. "OOOOKKKAAAYYY GARFIELD! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO NAME THAT FISH!"

One of Binky's employees laid down some cards with answers in front of Garfield for him to choose.

Garfield thought for a minute, and picked up a card that said "TROUT", and handed it to Binky.

Binky read the card. "Oh sorry Garfield! The name of that fish was 'Walter!' I'm afraid you don't win anything! But you do get a little consolation..."

"This should be fun..." Garfield thought.

Blinky cleared his throat. "You win..."

There was drumroll, and Garfield's face was hit with a cream pie.

"A CREAM PIE!" shouted Binky.

"Figures." Garfield thought.

"...and our home version of the game." Binky added as he handed Garfield a board game. "And remember kids, don't forget to eat plenty of vitamin-enriched Binky Burgers! My favorite meal!"

The kids in the audience started cheering with gusto for the awful clown.

* * *

Later that day, Jon, Garfield and the twins went back home to watch some TV before Drusilla and Minerva had to go home. It was none other than the Binky Show.

"Hey kids!" shouted Binky. "It's me, Binky the Clown! Here with my new best friend, Donald!"

The camera then turned to a dog wearing a clown collar, nose, and hat. Binky then honked a horn right in his face and laughed.

"Better that dog than me." Garfield thought.

"I'm sorry you didn't get the part Garfield," said Jon. "Say, how about we play with that board game Binky gave us?"

"Hooray!" Drusilla and Minerva cheered.

"Better than dress up." Garfield thought.

Jon set up the game board and he and the girls started to play. Eventually, it was Drusilla's turn to name the fish on the card that Jon picked up. It was a picture of a silver and orange fish.

He read the card, "Okay Drusilla, can you name this fish?"

Drusilla thought for a bit. "Um...it's a...um...uh...trout?"

Jon read the card. "Sorry Drusilla. The fish's name is Herbert. I'm afraid you must pay the penalty."

"Oh no." Drusilla sighed.

Jon pressed a button on something from the board, and a plastic hand threw pie right in Drusilla's face, leaving her face covered in cream. Garfield watched with amusement as he lied down on the couch.

"I guess every cloud does have a silvery lining." he thought. "But I don't think that's the last I've seen of that awful clown."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Garfield's time with Binky was worth it after all. But like he thought, it ain't gonna be the last he sees of Binky. In the next story, Garfield is gonna be going out again and find out if Orson and Grunty make it to the big city.**


End file.
